primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Undone (New World Episode 1.5)
|followed = }} Undone is the fifth episode of the Canadian Primeval spin-off show, Primeval: New World. Summary "An Anomaly opens at a local university unleashing a Lycaenops on students, and leaving our team with a dilemma when the creature gets stranded in the present day."http://primevalnewworld.com/episodes.php#5 Full synopsis At a University campus, a young woman gives a speech introducing the university house Radcliffe to Frock Week, and explaining the flag-capturing rules. A shy girl, Kate, is unhappy with the festives and goes off on her own away from the celebration. While alone, Kate sees a strange creature watching her from in the trees, and, frightened, flees down the path - setting off alarm beacons on the way - and locks herself in a bike lockup. As Kate looks outside, a large, dog-like creature pounces against the lockup bars outside. At the Tank, Evan is calculating equations on a whiteboard while throwing a ball around, when Ange comes to check on him. The two jokingly discuss the differences between Evan's intelligence and popularity in PE during his school years; before Ange explains that she has a new contract from the Sun Group lined up, so that Cross Photonics won't have to rely as much on Ken Leeds' contracts. Evan is then about to throw the ball in his practice net, when Ange takes the ball from him and throws it in perfectly. Elsewhere, Mac and Samantha are enjoying personal time together in the shower. Sam takes note of the key to Mac's flat on a chain around his neck, and comments that she doesn't need it but now knows where it will be if she does. Back at the Tank, Evan heads down to where Toby is. Toby explains that she is working on a new application to the Anomaly detector which will alert the Special Projects Group if an Anomaly is detected (as she has grown tired of how much attention and work she is paying the detector) when it detects a new Anomaly. Toby discovers that the alert was delayed by thirty-four minutes due to the data processing, and that the Anomaly has already closed; but Evan is worried that a creature may have still come through while the Anomaly was open, and calls Mac. Mac answers the call with Samantha still in the shower with him, and prepares to leave. Sam easily works out that it is an Anomaly incursion, and wants to come with Mac to help; but Mac is reluctant and so lies that Evan doesn't want Sam there, and Sam tells Mac that she will be grateful if he changes his mind. Evan and Toby arrive at the university, which is still swarming with students celebrating Frosh Week, and scan for any trace of the Anomaly. Nearby, Mac meets up with Dylan and the two begin discussing what to do about the creature with the Anomaly having closed, when they notice the activated emergency alarms and go to investigate. A campus security guard is questioning Kate about her claims of her encounter with the creature, believing that she may have been unknowingly drugged, as Mac and Dylan arrive and listen. Kate describes the dog-like creature, but the guard doesn't believe her and offers to take her back to her dorm. Realising that the creature is from the Anomaly, Mac and Dylan leave to find Evan and Toby. After the SPG reunite, Dylan hypothesises to Evan based on Kate's story that the creature is a canine ancestor which hunts easier prey such as stragglers and loners, and thus that the creature will only attack those that are alone. The team then begin searching rural parts of the campus for the creature, and Dylan finds tracks leading through the bushes, and Toby begins to detect readings indicating that this was where the Anomaly opened. The team follow the tracks to the university's library, and catch the creature escaping into the building. The SPG split into two to catch the creature, with Evan and Dylan heading into the library through an open set of doors, and Mac and Toby through another. As the two separate group of the SPG search the library for the creature, Evan and Dylan find it hiding and fleeing between bookshelves. They briefly split up while searching among the bookshelves for the creature, until it chases Dylan back to Evan. Together, Evan and Dylan chase the creature away from the bookshelves and up to the building's next level. Elsewhere, Mac and Toby, after avoiding being seen by a security guard, head to the staircase where they meet back up with Evan and Dylan. There, the creature suddenly comes up behind and attacks Evan, who throws it off the stairs and onto the floor below, where Mac knocks the creature out with his taser. The SPG head through the building, carrying the unconscious creature hidden in a blanket and discussing what to do with it. Evan wants to keep the creature until the Anomaly reopens, but Mac instead wants to just kill it; a suggestion which Toby is against, due to the ripple effect the creature's disappearance from the Past could have if it isn't returned alive. Dylan suggests that they cage the creature in a truck, so Evan has a hesitant Mac call Samantha to bring them an armoured cargo van. After Samantha arrives, Mac guides her as she backs up the truck and purposefully tries to get Sam to run the unconscious creature over until Dylan stops Sam in time. An energetic Sam then helps the SPG load the unconscious creature into the back of the truck, all the while referring to Evan by formal titles despite Evan's attempts to get her to just address him as Evan. As Mac and Samantha finish loading the creature into the truck, it urinates on Mac's shirt in its unconsciousness, to the humour of the rest of the team. Evan, Dylan and Sam then take the creature away in the van, while Mac and Toby stay behind to continue scanning the campus. As Toby and Mac are heading away, Toby notices Mac's key and comments that he is needy; which Mac denies, and states he is actually 'wanty.' In the van, with no other secure places he knows of to contain the creature at, Evan is driving to Cross Photonics. Dylan wonders how Ange will react upon discovering that Evan will now be keeping creatures at the Tank, and Evan decides not to let Ange find out. As Evan, Dylan and Samantha arrive in the van back at Cross Photonics, they are greeted by security guard Bill Pierson, and Evan has Bill guard the van containing the creature and ensure no-one goes near it (lying that the van actually contains a new Cross Photonics prototype). Evan then gives Samantha a taser and instructs her to inform him if anything happens, before heading towards the Tank. Dylan estimates that it will be three hours before the creatures awakens, and decides not to give it more tranquiliser in the meantime due to the risk that it might kill it. Back at the university, Mac and Toby are joking about their respective past campus lives when they find Kate. Claiming to be workers from a zoo, the two ask Kate about the creature attack and whether she saw the Anomaly, and conclude that she doesn't know anything and resume searching. Back at the Tank, Dylan searches on the Internet for clues on what their captive creature is, identifying it as a member of the Gorgonopsid family. Evan watches Sam and Bill play poker, and Dylan is surprised at how good Evan is at reading people when he comments that Samantha is likely bluffing. Dylan also identifies the captive creature as a Lycaenops, and jokes about Evan opening a dinosaur sanctuary at Cross Photonics if the Anomaly doesn't reopen. As Bill and Sam continue their poker game, Bill claims to be allowing Samantha to beat him so he can catch her off-guard in the last few hands. An unimpressed Sam goes to the bathroom, warning Bill not to look at her cards while she's gone. Back at the university campus, Toby and Mac are leaving one of the buildings and scanning for evidence of the Anomaly again. Mac views the Anomaly-scanning as a waste of time and feels that he shouldn't have allowed Samantha to come into his work. Just then, Toby's scanner picks up an Anomaly signal with the Anomaly having just reopened, and she and Mac run off towards it. At the Anomaly, another Lycaenops comes through and escapes from sight into the trees; Mac and Toby then arrive, but the Anomaly closes again. Samantha then calls Mac from the bathroom at Cross Photonics, and Mac tries to make his Anomaly-hunting job on the Special Projects Group sound boring; but Sam still finds it exhilarating and states she will thank Evan for letting her into tonight's creature incursion. Back by the van containing the unconscious Lycaenops, Bill is looking at Sam's cards when the van begins to rock back and forth. Believing an intruder is in the van trying to steal the supposed Cross Photonics prototype, Bill radios Samantha and the latter abruptly ends her call with Mac. Worried that something is happening, Mac heads back to Cross Photonics with Toby. There, Bill heads to the van and opens the doors, and the Lycaenops inside immediately attacks and pounces on him. Mac contacts Evan and alerts the latter that something is wrong; Evan heads towards the van, as does Samantha, and Mac and Toby back to Cross Photonics. Sam gets to the van first and finds a trail of blood leading to the front of the van. Armed with a taser, Sam follows the blood trail to in front of the van, to find the Lycaenops devouring Bill's throat. Samantha fires two shots from her taser at the Lycaenops but misses, and disconnects the used cartridges and returns to the back of the van. Sam hears the Lycaenops and sees it menacingly looking at her from on top of the van. She fires her last taser shot at the creature but misses again, and flees towards a nearby elevator with the Lycaenops in hot pursuit. When the elevator takes too long to arrive and open, as the Lycaenops closes in Samantha tries to beat it back with her wand; but the creature manages to pounce on her and tackle her to the floor. Dylan and Evan next arrive to find Bill and Sam dead and the Lycaenops missing. Evan is very emotional and distraught over Sam and Bill's deaths, and Dylan closes Samantha's eyes and notes that the Lycaenops must have a very fast metabolism to recover from the tranquiliser so quickly. Mac and Toby then arrive and Mac is devastated upon seeing Samantha's fate. Mac at first tries to deny that Sam is dead, and takes her hand and tries to wake her up. After weeping for some moments over Samantha's death, Mac puts her hand back down, takes the key around his neck and places it in her hand. Evan tries to apologise to Mac, but an enraged and bitter Mac does not listen to Evan and heads to the weapon locker to get his rifle. Dylan joins Mac, explaining that she is doing so because she believes that once an animal kills a Human it must be put down. Evan tries to stop Mac so that the team can come up with a plan on how to deal with the Lycaenops first, but Mac, bitter, furious and vengeful over Samantha's death, just accuses Evan of being responsible for Sam's death and the current situation, and then storms off in search of the Lycaenops. Once Mac is gone, Toby comes to Evan with a tablet on which she shows CCTV footage of a second Lycaenops entering Cross Photonics through the ventilation shafts on the roof. Seeing that the second Lycaenops is larger than the first one, Dylan suspects it to be a male and that it followed the smell of the other, female Lycaenops' urine on Mac's shirt back to Cross Photonics. Mac is hunting alone for the Lycaenops in a dark part of Cross Photonics when Dylan calls him on his mobile phone. Dylan warns Mac about the male Lycaenops being drawn by the female's scent on his clothes, but Mac brushes it off as he wants the Lycaenops to come to him so he can kill it. Dylan tries to get Mac to change his clothes and wash the female Lycaenops' scent off, but Mac hangs up on her and resumes hunting. Evan takes a tranquiliser rifle to tranquilise the two Lycaenops with, but Dylan feels that they have passed this point and now need to kill the creatures; however, Evan and Toby still want to neutralise the Lycaenops without killing them, to Dylan's confusion, due to fear of the ripple effect that could occur if the creatures aren't returned to their time alive. Evan and Dylan head off to find Mac, while Toby stays behind to watch the building's video feeds for any sign of the Lycaenops. As Evan and Dylan search Cross Photonics for Mac, Evan becomes increasingly guilty over Bill and Samantha's deaths, but Dylan tries to get Evan to focus on finding Mac and ignoring the two deaths until later. Meanwhile, Mac is still hunting through Cross Photonics for the Lycaenops, unaware that the male creature is also hunting him. Eventually, Mac finds a shower, and removes his jacket and shirt and activates the shower to wash the female Lycaenops' scent off. As Mac washes off the female creature's scent under the shower, unnoticed to him the male Lycaenops is sniffing his removed shirt nearby. Mac is alerted by the Lycaenops' sniffing sounds to the male creature's presence, and turns off the shower and looks around to find the Lycaenops has noticed him and is about to attack. Mac quickly grabs a fire extinguisher from a nearby wall and uses it to beat the Lycaenops back as it pounces, and Mac then throws the extinguisher at the creature and grabs his rifle, but the Lycaenops flees before Mac can shoot it. Mac then puts another shirt from the wall on and resumes hunting the creatures. Back at the Tank, Toby is searching through Cross Photonics' cameras for any signs of either Lycaenops, when she spots Mac chasing the male towards 'the lair.' As Toby calls Evan to inform him of this, the female Lycaenops enters the Tank and stalks Toby from on a balcony. As Toby flips through more camera feeds trying to find where Mac is again, she sees the female creature stalking her on one of the Tank's cameras. As Dylan and Evan head towards the lair they come across Mac, who explains that they should be looking up into the shafts and pipes in the ceiling for the Lycaenops, since the creatures hunt their prey from above. Dylan then sees the male Lycaenops among the shafts on the ceiling above them, and Mac prepares to shoot it. Dylan wants to identify whether the creature is the male or female as the male can lead the team to the female, but Mac tries to shoot the Lycaenops anyway but misses due to Evan's intervention. The Lycaenops then flees and Evan, Dylan and an angry Mac follow it. At the Tank, Toby grabs her taser and starts cautiously and fearfully looking around for any sign of the female Lycaenops. She heads into a glass cubicle and puts her taser down, then calls Evan and informs him, Dylan and Mac of where the female creature is. The female Lycaenops then jumps down into the cubicle, and Toby gets out and tries to seal the creature inside. However, the Lycaenops jumps over the cubicle's wall and out and gives chase to Toby. The rest of the team then arrive at the Tank as the creature closes in, and just as it pounces at Toby, Dylan shoots it dead. Mac then starts looking around the Tank for any sign of the remaining Lycaenops, while Evan makes sure Toby is alright. The male Lycaenops then arrives, but instead of attacking the team, it goes to the dead female and mourns the death of its mate, until Mac suddenly shoots and kills the male as well. As the team stare in shock at an unempathetic Mac, Evan tries to talk to Mac but the latter feels that Evan can't do anything to make it better. Mac then pushes Evan aside, puts his rifle down and leaves. Evan instructs Toby to have the Cross Photonics offices closed for the rest of the week, Dylan to put the dead Lycaenops in the freezer and re-secure the weapons, and Evan decides that he will contact Lieutenant Leeds and have him cover up Bill and Samantha's deaths and then will notify the two victims' families. Dylan tries to talk to Evan as he leaves, but he brushes her off. Evan heads to Ange's apartment and knocks on her door. Ange opens and a tearful Evan breaks down as Ange hugs and tries to comfort him. Cast and crew Appearances Characters *Kate *Evan Cross *Angelika Finch *Lieutenant Ken Leeds *Toby Nance *Mac Rendell *Samantha Sedaris *Bill Pierson *Others Creatures *Lycaenops *Stegosaurus Locations *University campus *Cross Photonics **The Tank *Mac Rendell's apartment Objects and technology *Anomaly Detector *Wildlife taser *Jeep Wrangler Organisations *Cross Photonics **Special Projects Group *Vancouver University Trivia *The song at the end of this episode called Hiding Place, was performed by Miranda Frigon, who portrays Angelika Finch. Episode connections * In the next episode; , Ange and Ken Leeds talk about Samantha and Bill's deaths. References Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval: New World episodes